


The Winter Soldier

by Summer_Leah98



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel - Ambiguous Fandom, Monster High, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (Comics), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, The Nutcracker Parody, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Leah98/pseuds/Summer_Leah98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a version of The Nutcracker with the Winter Soldier as the Nutcracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for bullshit everyone. I know it can be kind of boring, so if you want to read about Bucky, just type ctrl+f into your computer and then type his name and you will find the part of the story where I start talking about him.

Sofia relaxed her head against the passenger's seat headrest in her mother's car. Her mother was driving her to the high school senior Christmas party her friend Isabella was having at her house. A few years ago, Sofia would have been excited, but as of recently, she's been feeling like school just wasn't for her. While most of her friends have had guys wrapped around their fingers, she's been one of the ugly ducklings that couldn't seem to get anyone to be interested in her. Not only that, but she and her best friend of two years went their separate ways after Sofia had spread a rumor about her family without any ill intentions. Sofia knew she wasn't going to have any fun at this party, but went just so she could show her almost two thousand Instagram followers that yes, she did indeed have a social life. Her game plan was just to take a few selfies with her peers she didn't hate, post them, devour a whole bunch of Christmas cookies and cheese cubes, and leave. 

"Don't eat too much, Sofia," warned Sofia's mother.

"Great, that was my whole plan..." Sofia groaned.

"Well why the fuck am I even taking you?" Sofia's mother started screaming. This was typical.

"Alright, I'm sorry, calm down, okay?" Sofia muttered as her mother pulled up to Isabella's house.

"Try to find a place to sleep tonight. I don't want you home," Sofia's mother growled. "Have fun sucking some dick tonight!"

"I'll try..." Sofia muttered. This didn't even faze her anymore. Her mother was incredibly verbally abusive. She walked up to Isabella's door with her gift in tow.

"Sofia! So glad you could make it!~" Isabella said. She hugged Sofia.

Isabella Young and Sofia Martinez used to be better friends. But ever since she joined the Student Government Association, she's made even stronger friendships that trumped the one that she made with Sofia.

"This is for you, Isabella!" Sofia exclaimed as she handed the present to Isabella. 

"ISABELLA!!!" shouted a voice coming from behind Sofia. It was Isabella's best friend (one of them anyway) and fellow Student Government Official, Camila Smith. So short in stature that you could barely see her behind Sofia. But Isabella definitely did.

"CAMILA!!!" Isabella shouted whilst pushing Sofia out of the way. Camila was standing with two other Student Government Officials, Violet and Sophia (who we're just going to call PH-Basic Bitch because those are the two letters that are different from Sofia's name). Isabella hugged them all and then they went off to enjoy the party together. 

Sofia saw many different groups of people around the party. She saw the National Honor Society squad, which consisted of people she was on good terms with but didn't want to deal with as she was kicked out of NHS for lack of volunteer hours. At the other end of the room was the Interact clique. She didn't even want to try to hang out with them, as the president was just hardcore making out with her boyfriend, and she wanted no part of that. Somewhere between them was the Crafts for a Cause girls, which basically just meant Mila, Sofia's ex-best friend and her friends. Once Sofia spread that rumor, Mila told all her friends to stay away from her. This rid Sofia of most of her friends and led her to question if they were really friends to begin with. 

"Okay everyone, it's time to gather around for a big surprise!" Isabella announced. As she said, people gathered around the spacious living room. Everyone from Sofia's small senior class and anyone who has ever been in it was there. This led to a lot of awkward conversation between Sofia and her classmates. 

Hey, Sofia, how is Apollonian Society doing without me?" asked David Morris. 

Great... One of the last people Sofia wanted to see. At the beginning of senior year, Sofia was entrusted to run a club called Apollonian Society. This was a club where everyone could discuss all of their favorite nerdy interests. As Sofia is an avid Marvel and DC fan, she quickly took interest in the leadership role of the club. She also attracted many underclassmen to join the club, which was one of her shining achievements in school. Unfortunately, people like David existed, and whenever she tried to make an announcement about Apollonian on the class Facebook page, he would always heckle it. No one stopped him, even though he was kicked out of Sofia's school. "It's not fair," thought Sofia. "He probably wouldn't harass me if I was pretty." 

"Good, but what's it to you? You don't even go to this school anymore," Sofia retorted.

"Wow, what a bitch." he muttered as he walked away. Sofia would have normally reacted bitterly, but she just decided to let it go. After all, she wanted to see what this surprise was.

Isabella took a stand in the middle of the group of people. "Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for, we're going to give out Christmas presents!"

Gasps came from the group. No one was expecting presents! 

"I'm going to randomly announce names from this bag, and when I announce your name, you can come up and receive your gift!" Isabella claimed. She reached into the aforementioned bag and read off the name. "Trinity Miller!"

"Oh my god... Not him..." Sofia groaned inside her mind. Sawyer Miller, formerly known as Trinity was previously a student at Sofia's school. Back when he identified as female, this guy that Sofia liked, Santiago, asked him out, and they've been together ever since. This devastated Sofia, as she was obsessed with Santiago. Sawyer got kicked out of Sofia's school because he always skipped class with his "bae". 

When Sawyer's former name was called, he let out a wail. "That's not my name anymore you transphobic piece of trash!" Tears started streaming down his face, and Santiago took him into his arms and walked him away. "It's okay, bae," Santiago consoled Sawyer. "When we get in the car, I can eat your ass and make everything better." 

Sofia cringed. I know you're probably thinking, who wouldn't? What kind of couple would brag about eating ass at a crowded holiday party? Well, it wasn't just that that set her off. A word of warning: when around Sofia, don't mention a boyfriend/girlfriend/significant other. It will ruin her day. She's been trying for so long to get a boyfriend or girlfriend or significant other, that she has completely given up on the idea of love and now just settles for sex. She has promised to herself that if she were to fall in love with anyone, he would be fictional. About six months ago, she found that person. 

His name is James Buchanan Barnes, but many of you may know him as Bucky, or the Winter Soldier. When Sofia found out about him, she was absolutely star struck. She knew that if she met Bucky, she would love him forever. Sofia hoped he would love her too. No one has ever loved her like that before, and she would love if he would be the first. 

But sadly, Bucky Barnes is a fictional character, and she would never get to meet him. The closest thing to him is the actor who portrays him in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan. Sebastian Stan is the most gorgeous man Sofia had ever laid eyes on, but unfortunately, he has a beautiful girlfriend who is also a supermodel. Not to mention, he's thirty-three years old. And an incredibly famous actor. Sofia would never get to meet him.

"Well, I guess I'll just put her gift aside..." Isabella chuckled nervously. "Okay, next gift goes to... Kaylee Johnson!"

Sofia cringed yet again. Kaylee Johnson. One of the most perfect girls in Sofia's school, revered by all because of her grades, rapier wit, and good looks. Sofia couldn't stand her. 

While Isabella was calling out the names, Sofia had her own little burn fest in her mind. With each new person came more insults, and there were a lot of people. Of course, these insults weren't actually insults. They were more like put-downs towards herself, since she thought her peers were so much better than her. 

"Tessa Davis." A lot more athletic than Sofia, which in turn made her more attractive. Sofia couldn't stand her.

"Abigail Brown." Managed to keep a boyfriend for two years. Sofia couldn't stand that.

"Charlotte Hernandez." Already engaged at the age of seventeen. Sofia couldn't stand that.

Plenty more names were called before Sofia heard her name.

She walked over to Isabella to receive her gift. Upon getting back to her seat, she tore open the wrapping and saw that it was a gorgeous figure of the Winter Soldier. "Isabella! How did you know?"


	2. Mouse Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed all the names in this story from their real life counterparts so no one in my school can look it up.

"What can I say? I have my sources," Isabella chuckled. Those sources meant Sofia's Instagram account, littered with hundreds of pictures of Sebastian Stan, both as himself and as his most famous character, Bucky Barnes. 

"Thank you so much, Isabella!" Sofia shouted. "I didn't know you knew me that well. I was honestly expecting a gift pandering to my desperate side, like a boyfriend pillow, or an eHarmony membership. This is the best gift I could have asked for!" 

As Sofia walked over to Isabella to give her a hug, David had to pop his big fat head in the conversation. "Let me see that," he ordered to Sofia as he snatched the poor Bucky figure away from her. "Wow. The placement of his gun holster is a little bit off. Not movie accurate at all."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Well it is just a toy, after all. There's only so much the factory can do."

"Whatever, this is trash," David declared as he tossed the toy onto the ground. One of Bucky's arms fell off. Funnily enough, it was the metal one. But Sofia didn't think it was too humorous. 

"David, might I ask what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sofia screamed. 

"I'm wondering the same thing," Isabella said in her stern, motherly voice. "I'm afraid inviting you here was a mistake, David. After all, you don't even go here. Please leave."

"Fine, I wasn't enjoying your dumb party anyway," David announced. He reached into the tray of chicken nuggets set on one of the tables, grabbed a handful, and walked out the front door. 

Though the cause of the issue was gone, Sofia started sobbing. She couldn't take this cruelty at the hands of her classmates anymore. She ran out of the crowded room clutching Bucky, bumping past many people she was on bad terms with. 

"Carter, take care of the gifts for me, will you?" Isabella kindly asked the boy standing next to her. He nodded, and she thanked him before briskly walking off after Sofia.

Isabella found her in the bathroom reattaching Bucky's arm. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Sofia answered. "Kicking him out for me was really nice. Thanks."

"No problem, although you were just the last straw. He's been going up to girls with nerdy shirts on all night and asking them if they know about the show."

"Wow, he's an awful person," Sofia scoffed. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, go for it!" Isabella answered.

"Can I sleep over tonight? My mom won't let me come home."

"Of course! I already have some of my other friends staying over! You're welcome to join!"

Sofia smiled, but on the inside, she was terrified. "Oh great. The SGA girls," she thought.

xxx

The night ended and the last person left besides Isabella, Sofia, Camila, Violet, and PH-Basic Bitch, who were staying over. As that person left, Isabella turned around with a grin and said, "Alright everyone. The real party's about to begin!"

"Um, question. What is she doing here?" PH-Basic Bitch asked nervously regarding Sofia. 

Sofia's jaw dropped and she clutched her Bucky figure closer to her chest. PH-Basic Bitch, otherwise known as Sophia is a former friend of hers. She even invited her and her ex-best friend to a tea party last summer. That was useless in keeping their friendship solid, apparently, because PH-Basic Bitch always avoided Sofia and gossiped about her with her friends. 

"She's just as welcome to sleep over as you are, Sophia," Isabella said using her stern, motherly voice once again. That's what Sofia liked about her. She was kind and patient, but knew not to take any shit from anyone. That included her friends. 

PH-Basic Bitch shot Sofia a dirty glare, which she pretended not to notice. 

xxx

As the night went on, the girls played many party games, and Sofia felt at home. Almost. Despite how kind Isabella, Camila, and Violet were acting towards her, no amount of niceness could hide the fact that there was an undeniable bond between the four friends that Sofia wasn't a part of. 

She gave the Bucky figure a longing look. "Oh how I wish you were real," she said inside her head. "You would be the sweetest boyfriend. If you're not already dating Steve, that is, which I completely understand if you are, because that man is like a saint. But seriously, if you were real, I would love you forever, because you're such an angel, and you're worth it."

xxx

Camila yawned. "Guys, I'm not sure if I can stay awake much longer."

"I'm pretty tired, too," Violet announced. 

"Alright, I guess we should all go to sleep," Isabella decided. 

Each girl picked a spot to crash on. Everyone except Sofia had a sleeping bag, as everyone except her knew they were going to be staying over that night. She just decided to sleep on the couch. Sofia brought Bucky's head to her lips and gave him a good night kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

xxx

What seemed like a few minutes later, Sofia perked up her head to find Bucky missing. "Bucky, sweetheart, where are you?" Sofia then cringed at herself. She was talking to a toy for goodness sakes.

Just then, she heard very tiny gunshots. "Oh my god, is there a shootout going on outside?" she asked. She then turned her head and gasped. There was Bucky, yes, the plastic action figure, fighting off a bunch of mice that were eating a gingerbread house on Isabella's kitchen counter. "What the fuck?" 

The mice, unfortunately, had good hearing, and when they heard Sofia's confusion, they raced towards her. Bucky's plastic eyes widened. "Oh shit! I'm coming, doll! Don't you worry!"

You know, even though she was being attacked by mice right now, it was really enchanting to hear THE Bucky Barnes talking directly to her, and calling her doll. Even though, technically, he was the doll.

He leaped off of the kitchen counter, and fired a few bullets from his gun at some of the mice. Mouse guts now littered the floor and the counter, ensuring that no one else would be interested in eating that gingerbread house. 

"Oh my gosh, that's really sweet of you to come and save me, but I can defend myself," Sofia told him as she stood up and kicked a mouse away. Then something strange happened. I'm talking stranger than the whole action figure comes to life and saves human girl from attacking hordes of mice. Sofia noticed the Christmas tree in the corner growing larger and larger. She also noticed the TV and Bucky and the mice getting bigger as well. This could only mean... 

"I'm shrinking?!" Sofia began to panic. "I changed my mind! Help me!" 

"On my way, doll!" Bucky shouted. He was running as fast as his little plastic legs would take him, and simultaneously firing his gun at the mice. When he reached Sofia, she gave him a tight hug. "Whoa, darling? What is this for?"

"I just never thought I'd meet you," Sofia said calmly, despite the fact that there were still plenty of mice waiting to greet her.

"Okay, but we need to save this for later. I have some mouse ass to kick," Bucky told her. He expertly shot every last mouse and then smiled at Sofia. "Now, where were we?"

"Hi, Bucky," Sofia said with an impish smile on her face. "I'm so glad I get to meet you. I never thought I'd ever have the chance, considering you aren't real."

"Doll, I'm as real as anything," Bucky chuckled. "Now what's your name? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Sofia," she answered. "And it's a very long story."


	3. Venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of bs about myself but Bucky is really sweet and that's what counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for all this bs.

"So you're saying that I'm just a toy your friend got you for Christmas, and that I magically came to life when mice started attacking?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Sofia yelped with a pained expression on her face. "That's exactly what happened!"

Bucky snaked his metal arm around Sofia's waist, causing her to shiver. "Well, I guess there's no choice but to believe you. Stranger things have happened to me, after all."

"If you say so," Sofia smiled.

"So, I take it you already know a lot about me..." Bucky mentioned, looking into Sofia's light blue eyes, ones that matched his own. "I'd like to know about you. Do you come here often?"

Sofia giggled at his joke and then cringed at herself. She wouldn't normally be a giggly mess like this, but she'd never met someone so enchanting before. "Well, no, it's my friend's house, and she only has invited me here once... Along with the 91 other people in my class." 

"Gee, 91? That's kind of small. I'm assuming you know everyone?" Bucky asked.

"Yes..." Sofia confirmed, but didn't say any more.

"And I'm guessing you don't like them that much," Bucky claimed.

"You guessed right," Sofia chuckled. "I used to be friends with everyone, or at least on good terms. I actually was the most popular girl in school. I was voted sophomore prom queen. But then senior year began, and everyone changed. No one has classes with each other anymore, no one stops to say hello... It's all really sad. Now I just can't wait till I go to University so I can get the hell away from all these people."

"Wow, prom queen!" Bucky exclaimed as he pulled Sofia closer to him, causing her face to turn scarlet. "Pretty impressive. I'm sorry you don't have such good relationships with them now, but it's always fun to vent when you're sad. We can take turns talking about things and people we hate."

"Good idea," Sofia purred as she cuddled into him. "You go first."

"I definitely hate Alexander Pierce more than anyone..." Bucky began.

xxx

An hour had passed and Sofia and Bucky gradually migrated over to the demolished gingerbread house, and they snacked and continued cuddling and talking about things they hated.

"I don't even really know Penelope Thornton all that well, but she's been laughing about me with her cheerleader friends, I just know it," Sofia claimed. "And then Mila Ingram... Don't even get me started..."

"No, go on. This is interesting," Bucky claimed before proceeding to kiss her on the cheek.

"Did you just...?" Sofia smiled. "Alright, I'll accept that. Okay, so Mila and I first met in chemistry class. We were lab partners. She asked to do my homecoming makeup and we had been friends ever since, until she blew off two different events in a row. My mom, being the snoop she is, looked her parents up and found some awful stuff her dad had done. I made the mistake of telling one of her friends, Layla Torres and after she promised me not to tell anyone, she told Mila."

"Doll... She kinda stabbed you in the back, didn't she?" Bucky said as he pulled her close and hugged her. Sofia thought he smelled really good, especially for a plastic toy. Just like really good cologne and fabric softener. She curled even closer to him. "I could get used to this," she thought.

"Layla stabbed me in the back, just as much as I stabbed Mila in the back. I should never have told anyone about the thing with her dad," Sofia said. "And now my best friend is gone and I have to go through high school without one."

"Darling," Bucky said while rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. "High school is almost over and you're an amazing girl. You're sure to make friends at University, and maybe you'll find a lifelong friend like I found with Steve. Although I met him a lot earlier."

"I didn't have the chance to make friends when I was little because I was homeschooled until high school..." Sofia revealed.

"Homeschooling? Is that what I think it is?" Bucky asked. "Because we didn't have that in the 1920's."

"Exactly. And I hated it," Sofia confessed. "I never interacted with other kids, so I became weird and never properly learned how to interact with others." 

"You seem just fine to me, doll. Then again, I'm only one person, but if you act anything like you do now, I don't see why you have to worry," Bucky reassured her. "Hey, you know what will cheer you up?" 

Sofia perked up. "What?"

"Meeting my friends!" Bucky suggested. He stood up and held a hand out to Sofia to help her up. She shyly took his hand and he led her away to meet his friends.


	4. The Toy Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia meets some of Bucky's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things actually get a little interesting.

Bucky and Sofia trekked through the long hallways on Isabella's house. They aren't really that long, but since the pair is about about six inches tall, it made the hallway enormous.

"My friends are in this doorway on the left," Bucky informed Sofia. The both entered the room and walked over to a giant toy box. Bucky ingeniously stacked a bunch of random items to climb on. "They're in here."

"This is a toy box!" Sofia remarked.

"Really? I just thought of it as our base," Bucky said, puzzled. "Come on, they're waiting!"

Sofia and Bucky dropped into the toy box. Surprisingly, it didn't look like a toy box at all. It was a sleek, white facility with different toys that had come to life and were walking around everywhere. Sofia recognized most of these toys. 

"Is that... Oh my God!" Sofia ran after one of the toys, which happened to be Frankie Stein from Monster High.

"Frankie Stein??? Is that you?" Sofia asked.

Frankie had a shocked expression on her face, her blue and green eyes opened wide. "Yes... Do I know you?"

"Oh! I'm Sofia Martinez. I'm a big fan," Sofia announced, holding out her hand. 

"Big fan of me?" Frankie asked. She held out her hand for Sofia to shake, but when it was shaken, it fell off her wrist. "Whoops."

"Sorry about that," Sofia apologized.

Bucky rushed over to Sofia and hugged her. "Hey doll. Who is this?"

"I thought you knew her. I thought these were all your friends," Sofia told him.

"No, my friends are the Avengers. Although I wouldn't mind making your acquaintance. I'm Bucky Barnes," the super-soldier said as he held out his hand.

Sofia placed Frankie's disembodied hand into Bucky's palm, which caused him to shout. Sofia and Frankie broke into a fit of giggles as Frankie reattached her hand.

"Haha, why am I surprised? I literally have a metal arm!" Bucky announced. Sofia then took a closer look at Bucky. He didn't look plastic at all. His skin looked real, his clothes looked real, his arm looked like it was made of shiny metal instead of hard plastic. Without thinking, she traced her fingers over the arm. Bucky glanced over at her and smirked. "Enjoying my arm?"

Upon hearing his voice, Sofia snuggled into Bucky. "I sure am." 

Nervousness was painted all over Frankie's face. "Should I go?"

Sofia and Bucky broke apart. "No, it's okay! I was just going to introduce Sofia to some of my friends," Bucky said. "Care to join us?"

"Sure!" Frankie answered. The three all walked through the crowded base, attracting much attention. Who was that girl with Frankie and Bucky, and why did she look so normal?

xxx

Soon, they found a door labeled superheroes, and inside were more Marvel and DC characters than you could imagine. 

"Oh my goodness!" Sofia shouted. This diverted all attention to her.

"Buck!" shouted a muscular blonde man. This must be...

"Steve!" Bucky ran over to Captain America and hugged him tightly, causing Sofia to squeal! "Oh my gosh, it's just like in the fanfics!"

Bucky and Steve glanced over to her. "What?" they said in unison.

Bucky chuckled. "Steve, there's someone I'd like you to meet. You may already know Frankie Stein, from the Monster High series, but this is my new friend, Sofia."

Steve looked at the both of them. "They're both gorgeous!" 

Sofia blushed pink. "Thank you, Steve!"

A look of surprise adorned Steve's face. "How do you know my name?" 

Sofia giggled. "It's a very long story."


	5. Cards Against Humanity and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at writing a romantic scene. Sorry if it's not to your liking...

"So, everyone here is a fictional character except you?" asked Steve. 

"Yeah, that's what she says, anyway. No reason not to believe her," Bucky answered for Sofia. 

"Stranger things have happened," Steve sighed. "Well, the night is still young. Wanna explore our base?" 

"Yes!" Sofia squealed. "Oh man, there's so many people I want to meet, like Batman, and Spider-Man, and Wolverine, and Superman, and Flash..."

"Okay, we hear you," Bucky chuckled at Sofia's eagerness to meet all the heroes. "Well guess what? You can meet them all!" 

"Awesome!!!" Sofia squealed. "Who should we meet first?" 

"Oh, just a few role models, you'll know as THE BEST FEMALE SUPERHEROES EVER!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh really? I've never been more excited in my life!" Sofia gasped. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

xxx

Steve, Bucky, Sofia, and Frankie, who just decided to tag along, approached a group of well known superheroes all sitting at a table playing Cards Against Humanity. 

"Alright, everyone. The card says, 'In his new self-produced album, Kanye West raps over the sound of blank.'" Rogue (Anna Marie) said in her southern accent. 

One by one, everyone handed their cards in. "Okay, did everyone turn their cards in?" Anna asked. "Good! Let's proceed."

The X-Men member read out all of the cards. "The entire Internet... A cat video so cute that your eyes roll back and your spine slides out your anus... Alcoholism... okay, who put Kanye West? That fits perfectly."

Phoenix (Jean Grey) raised her hand. "I had to use it," she chuckled.

"Yes you did, Jean. Here's your card," Anna slid the card over to Jean. 

"I don't know, I thought mine was pretty good," Storm (Ororo Munroe) protested. "The spine sliding out your anus one?"

"I know, but... Kanye West," Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) argued. 

"Hey everyone!" Steve greeted them.

"Hey Cap!" the heroes said in unison.

"Sorry to interrupt your game, but I'd like you all to meet my new friend, Sofia," Bucky announced.

Spider-Man got up from the table and offered his hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you, Sofia." 

"But... You're not a girl..." Sofia responded, confused.

"I actually am!" Just then, Spider-Man shapeshifted into the blue mutant many of us know as Mystique (Raven Darkholme).

"Oh my gosh! It's Mystique!" Sofia squealed. "I loved you in X-Men: Days of Future Past!" 

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"Nothing!" Sofia chuckled. "Are you guys playing Cards Against Humanity? I love that game! Might we join?" 

"Absolutely!" Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themiscyra) answered. "Take a seat, everyone." 

Steve, Sofia, Bucky, and Frankie all sat down at the table, and were dealt their cards. 

As the game went on, Bucky continued to flirt with Sofia, which led to her forcefully dragging him away from the table to a secluded area.

"Doll, what was that about? I--" Bucky was silenced by Sofia's lips pressed to his. Both of them melted into the kiss, and Sofia knew that it was the best kiss she had ever had. Bucky's lips were so soft and plush, and he knew exactly how to drive her crazy. They go from simple pecks to him pressing her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips locked in several passionate kisses. Just when Bucky and Sofia were on the brink of losing their inhibitions, they were interrupted by Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) and Harley Quinn. 

"Guys, we're supposed to play the game, I'm not sure what you two are doing?" Carol asked.

"Whatever it is, I like it!" exclaimed Harley. 

Bucky and Sofia broke apart and looked each other in the eyes, giggling like schoolgirls. They embraced and locked lips once more before returning to the game.


	6. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sofia gets dressed and starts crying because her mom is mean sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait!!!

The Winter Soldier Ballet Chapter 6

A few hours had passed since the group was done playing Cards Against Humanity, and they had all begun setting up for a giant party they were all going to have with all the other inhabitants of the toy box. 

Sofia was watching it all come together when Frankie had a proposal for her. "Sofia! Do you want to come back with me to Monster High and we can pick out a new outfit for you to wear for tonight?"

"Absolutely! Let me go tell Bucky!" Sofia said excitedly. She sped off to go find Bucky, who was on a ladder, helping put up decorations.

"Hey, Bucky! I'm just going to go with Frankie so we can get dressed for the party!" Sofia told him. "I'll be back soon!"

"Of course, darling! I just want to kiss you goodbye, first!" Bucky said, hopping down from the ladder.

"Babe, I'll be gone for two hours at most!" Sofia said teasingly. She could find it in her to protest much, as the feel of his hands on her hips was too enticing. Sofia simply had to kiss him. And she did. She did for a while, actually. But the moment was interrupted by Frankie. "Um... Sofia?" 

Bucky and Sofia broke apart and started giggling. "Right, sorry," Sofia chuckled. "I'll be back soon!"

She ran off with Frankie to the Monster High area of the toy box. There, famous ghouls such as Clawdeen, Cleo de Nile, and Draculaura were going about their lives as usual. The two walked into the clothing store and just started browsing. Sofia was amazed by all the unique clothing there. "This is amazing! So much better than all the boring stuff in the clothing stores near me!"

"I'm glad you're inspired! Let's put something together!" Frankie cheered.

Sofia had put together a soft grunge outfit. She's always wanted to do something like that, but she never had the opportunity to do so at any events she went to for fear of being ridiculed. 

xxx

Sofia walked out of her room in her house in her full Iron Man closet cosplay. That night was the night of her school's homecoming, and after years of being rejected by all her peers when she was trying to fit in, she decided to just dress however she wanted and not care about what others thought. That is until...

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Sofia's mother had laid her eyes on her daughter's choice of dress and immediately decided to roast her. "How dare you go out in that? Do you want to embarrass Khloe?"

Khloe, Sofia's 15-year-old sister walked out of her room wearing a silver sequined dress and leather Converse All-Stars. "Mom, I really don't care how she dresses."

"Well I do!" Sofia's mother said. She pulled a plain black dress out of her closet and tossed it to Sofia. "Wear this! And make sure you're wearing black leggings. No one wants to see your tree trunk legs." 

xxx

Sofia shuddered. She was trying to do her best to put her mother's comments at the back of her mind, but they came back at a rapid fire pace. Sofia began sobbing uncontrollably.

Wonder Woman and Rogue arrived from the superhero section of the toy box and spotted Sofia crying. "Oh my goodness!" cried Rogue. The two ran over to the girl in concern.

"Darlin', are you alright?" Rogue asked Sofia.

"Yeah I'm fine... I just thought too much," Sofia replied, much to the confusion of the two heroines.

After some explaining, Wonder Woman and Rogue could understand what Sofia meant. 

"Wow! I'm really sorry, Sofia! Your mother shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff to you... Just ignore it!" Wonder Woman advised her.

"Yeah! You'll be eighteen soon! Then you can leave!" Rogue exclaimed.

"You're right, guys! I'll be free soon!" Sofia cheered. "But in the meantime, I'll wear what I want!"

"You should! You look amazing!" Frankie said from afar. 

"Well, the only thing left to do now is go to the party!" Sofia exclaimed.


End file.
